


Blessed With Inspiration

by Rsbry_Beret



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Leif realizes he’s in love, Leif’s POV, M/M, Realization, just fluff, literally no plot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsbry_Beret/pseuds/Rsbry_Beret
Summary: Tobin’s hair looked really soft in the afternoon lighting. If this were a scene in a romance novel, then-No. It was probably best to stop there.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Blessed With Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Don’t Know Much by Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt

Leif sighed, finally finished with his emails. Technically, he still had twenty minutes before lunch where he was supposed to be working, but he’s already ahead on his timeline, and there wasn’t really much point in starting something just to have to stop again, so he resigned himself to twiddling his thumbs until Tobin was finished and they could go get sandwiches.

He lasted about two minutes before he got bored.

Leif stared out the window and at the rooves of other buildings stretching on and on. Boring. He turned around to see all of his coworkers still hard at work.

Zoey was frantically typing- she had come in late again and apparently had a lot of work to make up. Max seemed more focused on his Cheetos than he did on his laptop, but every once in a while he leaned over his journal, frowned, and went to type something before awkwardly licking his fingers clean and wiping them off on his pants.

Like usual, his gaze eventually fell on one Tobin Batra. Tobin was facing away from him- probably a smart move, if they were next to each other neither of them would ever shut up. His hair was getting a little long in the back, which made sense. Tobin got four haircuts a year, and it’d been almost two and a half months since his last one.

Was it weird that Leif knew that? He shrugged. He always seemed to know these things about Tobin.

Leif leaned a little further to the left in order to see both Tobin’s monitors, where code was flying by. Yeah, he was definitely still doing things, then.

Leif watched as Tobin sighed and reached for a pencil, fiddling with it while he scrolled. He watched Tobin pause and quickly type something one-handed, watched him quietly pump his fist. He watched Tobin drop his pencil on his desk and raise his hands above his head, stretching silently before hunkering down and continuing to scroll.

Tobin’s hair looked really soft in the afternoon lighting. If this were a scene in a romance novel, then-

No. It was probably best to stop there. This wasn’t a novel, it was his best friend. Leif somehow turned back to his desk and stared at his stress ball, his water bottle, his keyboard, before swearing silently under his breath.

What an inconvenient time to realize he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments to make me smile :)


End file.
